


Cheering For You

by gawsoloy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confused Yuri, First Kiss, M/M, Shy Victor, embarrassed victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawsoloy/pseuds/gawsoloy
Summary: The tissue box cover shielded his face, as if it was an impenetrable barrier to keep the stunning man in front of him from starting into his soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this cute ass comic-http://macherpuppy.tumblr.com/post/152706441307

He was nervous. That much was obvious. Viktor could tell by the way Yuuri's eyes flitted around the rink, taking in the crowd, but never looking directly at them. Yuuri carefully shifted from foot to foot before turning to him. 

"It's almost time to go, isn't it?" His voice wavered, nerves becoming even more evident.  

"There's one more routine before you, Yuuri." Viktor assured him. 

Yuuri sighed and nodded, turning his attention back to the ice. Viktor gently bit his lip, his gaze drawn to the contours of his student's face. The face that he had the absolute pleasure of setting his eyes upon nearly every day for the majority of the year. It was also that man that had drawn him in with his kind, shy heart and doe eyes. And as much as he got the pleasure of seeing him, he also got the privilege of getting to know Yuuri as well.  

Viktor had helped Yuuri grow out of his shell and become more vocal about who he was as a person, and also built his confidence as a skater. The one thing that stayed consistent throughout all of this was the fact that Yuuri would flare the most endearing shade of red whenever Viktor did something a little too far out of his comfort zone. 

What Yuuri didn't know is that Viktor was like that as well.  

He flirted a lot, it was a well known fact. As much as he flirted, there was always the underlying fact that he was unobtainable. It gave Viktor the confidence to be free with his personality, so long as that safety net was there.  

But then Yuuri happened. 

When Viktor first saw Yuuri at the last Grand Prix Final, he had at first thought Yuuri was just an adoring fan. He wasn't exactly wrong, but after the younger male walked away from him after offering a photo did Viktor hear the other's name. 

 _"He does realize who that was, right?"_  

 _"Yuri Katsuki, right?"_  

 _"Yeah, it seemed like something was_ _troubling_ _him before his performance, I wonder if that's why he failed so badly."_  

Yuri Katsuki. 

He remembered now. He was the last placed skater. He had heard people talking about how he seemed off before and during his time on the ice. His scores proved the fact. 

Viktor quietly wished him the best and turned back to Yuri and his coach. At the time he didn't think much of it. 

Then he saw the video. 

He was enamored instantly. At first it was just his skating. It had prompted him to make the brash decision to travel to Japan to coach Yuuri. It, by all means, was not a choice he felt he would ever regret. 

At first Yuuri was shy and reserved, so Viktor used his flirting to try and unsettle the skater. He had hoped to make Yuuri skate like he never had before. 

It had worked, but at the same time it backfired horribly in Viktor's face.  

The Osen on Ice competition was a testament to that. Yuuri danced across the ice with his new found eros that  _clearly_  has nothing to do with katsudon of all things. It was at that point that Viktor had started to fall for the enigma that was Katsuki Yuuri. 

There still wasn't much progress outside of the casual touched, and Viktor skirting around his feelings by teasing Yuuri when he asked him what he was to Yuuri. His reactions always made Viktor laugh a bit, like a weight was lifted off of him. It was never with the intent to mock the younger skater, it just simply made Viktor feel a little more confident.  

Slowly Viktor started testing the waters of his feelings for Yuuri. Disguising them as lectures or support, Viktor would touch Yuuri in some way. A pat on the back at first, then a arm around the shoulder. Soon enough he had demanded Yuuri to turn around before hugging him from behind. To hide his embarrassment, or to make it more effective in calming down the nervous wreck before him? Viktor still wasn't totally sure. 

It started happening more often though, and Viktor grew more timid when he was initiating contact with Yuuri simply out of affection. He wasn't sure if Yuuri really noticed, but he wasn't about to ask and find out. 

All those moments led to the one they were in now. Yuuri nervously watching the other competitors, and Viktor studying the contours of Yuuri's face.  

How was he going break Yuuri's nerves this time? Hugs weren’t nearly as effective as they used to be. Granted they still worked, just not as well since the younger male had become somewhat desensitized to the contact.  

As Viktor pondered what to do, the last skater's routine ended, the loud roar of the audience snapping Viktor from his focus.  

He had an idea.  

Clutching the plush tissue cover Makkachin in front of him, Viktor started to summon the confidence to make a move.  

"Yuuri, are you ready?" He surprised himself with how steady his voice sounded. Perhaps he had gotten used to pretending his nerves didn't exist. 

"I don't know if I'll be any good, Viktor, But I'll try my best." Yuuri gave him a shaky smile. 

"Don't worry, I'll be cheering for you, Yuuri!" 

"Thank you, Viktor." Yuuri grinned, "All of this wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you." 

A blush threatened to consume Viktor's face, but he willed it down. Swallowing his fear, he made his move. 

"Makkachin's cheering for you too!" He exclaimed cheerfully, holding up the plush tissue box cover. 

"Oh, that’s really cute." Yuuri chuckled. 

"Mwuah." Viktor mimicked a kissing noise, placing the dog's plush face against Yuuri's lips. A slight blush covered Yuuri's face as he made a slightly confused face. 

"Chu~." Viktor moved the plush to a different area, placing another "kiss" on Yuuri's face. This time chocolate eyes closed and a slight giggle emitted from him.  

"чмок." Viktor moved the replica Makkachin to the other side of Yuuri's face, unconsciously puckering his own lips in the act.  

A full laugh erupted from the handsome man in front of Viktor, causing him to lose his nerves for a second.  

"It tickles."  

Viktor leaned forward as Yuuri's eyes began to open, swiftly placing a soft kiss on Yuui's lips before he lost his nerve. 

Yuuri's eyes widened dramatically as the kiss lingered for a moment, before Viktor pulled away with a furious blush crossing his face. In a last ditch attempt to hide his embarrassment, Viktor hid his face behind the Makkachin cover.  

 _"Woof_ _Woof_ _."_  

Yuuri stared at Viktor in shock, his name quietly slipping from his slightly parted lips. An affectionate smile spread across Yuuri's face, and he leaned towards Viktor. Pushing the plush away from his face, Yuuri planted a soft kiss onto Viktor's lips this time. Pulling away, he softly implored one last request of his coach. 

_"Watch me, only me. Promise?"_


End file.
